


Three's A Crowd, Nine's A Party

by NotWhoYouThink131



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Multiple Soulmates, Non-Graphic Smut, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tragic backstory unlocked, death mention, non-binary Lafayette, this is gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9139828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotWhoYouThink131/pseuds/NotWhoYouThink131
Summary: From the tender age of four, Alexander Hamilton knew he was special, from his fierce personality and intelligence to his rare and impossible circumstance. In a world where everyone was born with the first words their soulmate said to them tattooed somewhere on their body, it was highly unlikely to have more than one sentence, some unlucky few even had blank skin. Yet Alexander’s body looked like a canvas, sentences looped onto his skin in different sizes and styles, marking him to be a man that would be loved by many.





	1. Prologue

         From the tender age of four, Alexander Hamilton knew he was special, from his fierce personality and intelligence to his rare and impossible circumstance. In a world where everyone was born with the first words their soulmate said to them tattooed somewhere on their body, it was highly unlikely to have more than one sentence, some unlucky few even had blank skin. Yet Alexander’s body looked like a canvas, sentences looped onto his skin in different sizes and styles, marking him to be a man that would be loved by many.

    Once he was able to comprehend the importance of the marks, he would always spring out of bed every day and ask his mother to count the sentences on his body, to make sure there weren’t any new ones- or god forbid, ones missing. The number always stayed the same, nine, nine wonderful sentences curling beautifully around his limbs and torso. He had them memorized by six, recited them like prayers in a way, and would lovingly rub his thumb across the one that runs across his chest, right over his heart.

 _“_ _You sure know how to take a punch, babygirl._ _”_

When Alex’s mother had first read that to him, he’d been worried the universe had somehow messed up his soul-tattoo; he wasn’t a girl! His mother had been quick to assure him that the universe couldn’t make mistakes and maybe his soulmate just called him that. Once he realized the likelihood of someone calling him baby girl was slim, he figured it’d be easy to know that the person who called him it would _for sure_ be ‘the one’; it quickly became his favorite.

His second favorite would probably be the one that weaved around his finger and down onto the back of his right hand. _“_ _I’ve heard of you, your writing is beautiful._ _”_ That sentence made everyday he spent uncomfortably bent over his desk studying worth it.

The other tattoos had equal places in his heart:

 _“_ _You roar like a lion!_ _”_ Written down his spine in French, helping him speak out when people tried to silence him, giving him a backbone.

 _“_ _Green looks beautiful on you, keep it._ _”_ Curling protectively around neck, leading to the purchase of every green article of clothing he could get.

 _“_ _Mr. Washington speaks highly of you, let’s hope you live up to it._ _”_ Across his thigh, making him want to constantly prove himself.

 _“_ _My sister was right, you are smooth."_ Going down his left forearm, leading him to try some very… Creative pick up lines.

 _“_ _You can’t even grow peach fuzz, what’s the point?_ _”_ Right under his right kneecap; he checked his face everyday for hair.

 _“_ _Please help me, I have a child._ _”_ Written out in the palm of his left hand. Every time he sees it he hopes future him will have the means to help them, whoever they are.

    The last one was his least favorite, one he actually hides most of the time. _“_ _Talk Less, Smile more._ _”_ Boldly inked into the back of his neck, it was honestly one of the leading factors in growing his hair out.

    Alexander relied heavily on the words the rest of his childhood; His father and brother leaving, becoming the man of the house at ten, losing his mother at twelve, his cousin soon after... Every single event he would pretend the words were arms, holding him in nine warm embraces that would take his pain from him for a while and give him the strength to hold on a little longer.

    Then the hurricane came, no matter how hard he tried the words held no warmth or hidden strength. He stopped relying on them, choosing instead to take solace in his writing. Something that was right there in front of him, something that could soothe his soul when there were no spoken words powerful enough, something that could get him to a better future.

    The years between the hurricane and going to America were dark times; he stopped counting the tattoos, stopped reciting them up to the heavens as if they could actually fix anything, stopped caring about soulmates all together. Why worry about people that would probably leave Alexander too? Probably hate him as much as he hates himself? It was best if he never met them, never got the chance to ruin their lives. He was a new man, one who had lots to prove; starting with proving his mother wrong, the universe did make mistakes, and he would prove it by creating his own destiny.


	2. Chapter 1: The Sound of Silence

      Alexander had only been in America for about a week, touring Princeton for only two hours, but he had already heard dozens of stories about the great 'Aaron Burr’. The man was a local prodigy, well on his way to graduating after only two years. He apparently was the one to see if you needed help. Rather or not he wanted to admit it, Alexander needs help; he needs to know how to graduate as quickly as possible. He spent most of the day asking for descriptions of the man and where he tended to be during the day, and around five that afternoon his hard work (And literally punching a guy) payed off when he spotted a dark bald head walking to the local coffee shop. The young immigrant dashed over to the man, grabbing his arm gently as to not knock the books out of his hands.

    “Excuse me, are you Aaron Burr, sir? I heard your name while looking around and I was told you were the one to talk to. I’m seeking an accelerated course of study, I want to do what you’re doing, I want graduate in two years. So how shall I do it? How do I graduate so fast?” Alex blurted quickly, not pausing to take a breath and looking at the man with wide, hopeful eyes and smiling excitedly. The man stared back, brown eyes wide and mouth parted as he seemed to be trying to absorb everything the shorter male had said. Once he did speak, Alex so wish he hadn’t.

     “Talk less, smile more.”

      The Caribbean pulled his hand back as if he’d been burned, placing it over the back of his neck in an almost protective grip. “E-Excuse me?”

      Aaron’s eyes bore into him impassively, not giving away a single emotion. “You talk too much, it will only get you into trouble.” A small smile formed on his face. As he saw Alexander start to come up with a response, he grabbed the end of his shirt and lifted it, letting Alex make out the words written across his ribs.

 _“_ _Excuse me, are you Aaron Burr, sir?"_ Stared back at Alex, obviously his own script, as if he’d taken a pen and written it himself.

    “But do smile more, it’s very beautiful.”

    Alex couldn’t stop the blush that took over his face.

    Not much else was said as Burr- Aaron? Was it too soon for first names? Alex honestly had no clue- motioned him into the coffee shop. They sat at a table tucked into a back corner of the room, away from the surprising amount of students there, and silently stared at each other for a few moments. Yet Alex was never one to enjoy silence and was happy to break it.

     “So you’re my...soulmate.” Alex was finding it hard to keep eye contact so he kept his eyes down, staring at the other man’s dark hands, taking notice for the first time a trail of white words going up his arm. He felt a shock go through him. White words only meant one thing, something almost taboo to speak of. But Alex, being Alex, couldn’t keep the question in. “What happened?” He asked softly.

      Aaron’s smile turned bitter, more like a grimace, and he pulled the sleeves of his shirt down more. “Regardless of our status, it’s still incredibly rude to ask someone, especially whom you just meet.”

      Alex felt his cheeks flush for a second time and glanced away quickly. He was right after all, they had just meet and here he was asking very personal information. He really hated his curiosity sometimes, hated how he couldn’t learn to keep his mouth shut when it mattered, hated how-

      A soft, warm hand laid over his own, bringing his mind to a stop and causing him to look back at Aaron. The darker male had a kind smile on his face, small and obviously saved for a select few; it made Alex’s heart soar. Maybe, just maybe, he could give the universe a second chance.

      “I’ll tell you some other time, let’s keep this moment bright.”

       Alex couldn’t help the grin that consumed his face “Are you implying that there will be a next time, Burr, sir?”

       Aaron just smiled again, and they spent the rest of the afternoon sitting in that coffee shop, talking about nothing and everything all at once. It was the first time in a long time that Alex was able to slow his mind and focus on one thing.

       He was glad that thing was Aaron.


	3. All I Ask

The next two years flew by in a flurry of classes, studying, working, and visiting Aaron on his own campus. The two had grown close, closer than Alexander thought possible; they were inseparable when together and constantly texting when not. They loved each other, even when they fought over trivial things, as they often did, and Alex never doubted that- he didn’t need to, he felt it through their bond- but he still wasn’t satisfied. The immigrant had been merciless in trying to pursue a more romantic relationship with the younger male, had asked him on multiple dates and adventures. He _knew_ that Burr felt attraction to him- had caught him masturbating to a picture of him for Christ sakes!- so when Burr would just dismiss his advances, it drove him absolutely mad. It was a constant strain on their relationship, and tonight was no different.

“I just don’t get it!” Alex yelled outside Aaron’s dorm room. “I know you feel that same way! Why won’t you date me? I’ve been patient Aaron, I’ve waited two damn years! I can’t wait anymore!” His face was flushed and his voice was raw from the two hour long screaming match they had just had before he was promptly kicked out.

The longer the silence lasted from the other side of the door, the more upset he got, which- in correlation- the louder he got. “You fucking BASTARD! I’VE GIVEN YOU MY HEART AND SOUL THE LAST TWO YEARS AND YOU WON’T EVEN GIVE ME A _CHANCE_!” He kicked the door for good measure, ignoring the pain it caused his foot.

A quiet chuckle came from behind him as a large hand was placed on the middle of his back “Tu rugir comme un lion.”

“I _bite_ like one too asshole!” Alex shrieks, spinning on his heels to face the stranger, fists balled at his side.

 _Dear god,_ the chest Alexander turned into was rock solid, and if he wasn’t so angry he might have appreciated the view more. But, the height difference just pissed the shorter male off even more, so he whipped his head upwards and straighten his shoulders to look taller. The stranger put his beautifully manicured hands up, honey brown eyes wide and non-threatening, his black ‘Rocky Horror Picture Show’ crop top riding up his ribs.

“I-I meant no harm, mon petit, I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“I’m fine.” Alex huffed, crossing his arms, slightly unnerved by the look the darker male was giving him “Just idiotic soulmate drama.”

“Ah, not a fan of soulmates?”

“Not this one.”

“ ‘This one’? Do you have more than one?”

Alex couldn’t stop the grimace, there was always mixed reactions when people found out about his multiple soulmates, most people thought people with multiple soulmates were defective- freaks of nature even.

“As a matter of fact, I have nine- And watch how you react, I’m in the mood to kick someones ass.”

The stranger just laughed “It would be hypocritical of me to react badly, considering I myself have two.” He turned around to show the tattoo on his lower back “ _Fuck me up, Daddy._ ” Alex didn’t even bother to hold back the laugh that drew from him, his shoulders relaxing as they shook and his fists finally unclenching.

“That’s fucking _fantastic_.” Alex’s laugh dies off into breathless chuckles as the stranger smiles, nodding.

“Let’s just say it took a while for me to feel comfortable in crop tops.” He gave a chuckle of his own “My second one doesn’t leave much to the imagination either.” he pulls his skirt up to the middle of his th- Skirt? _Shit_ , that’s _nice_ . Alex shakes his head a bit to regain focus and looks at the words instead of the creamy light ebony thigh “ _I bite like one too, asshole!_ ”

Wait-

What?

Alex froze, replaying the last few minutes in his head.

“Oh... _Oh shit_.”

The stranger- soulmate? His soulmate?- giggled, grabbing Alex’s hand and kissing it “Salut, mon amour, Je m’apple Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette. You can call me Lafayette.”

“A-Alexander Hamilton, call me whatever you want, I guess.”

Lafayette- _what a fucking name -_ smiled brightly, not letting go of his hand “Why don’t you come with me, little lion? A few friends and I are going out for drinks, you seem like you could use one.”

Alex glanced at the closed door behind him, a part of him yearning to go make up with Aaron, and another part that was so tired of putting effort into something that seemed to be at a stand still.

“Okay, I’d love to go.”

Alex didn’t look back on the way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm glad everyone seems to be enjoying this so far. I update at least one story a week, so be sure to check back and see which ones get updated. Here's my Tumblr, if anyone's interested in saying hi! http://thatonetranscosplayer.tumblr.com/


	4. My Greatest Day

    The bar was relatively empty, mostly due to it being a weeknight and most people were at home studying for midterms, so it was fairly easy to find seats. Alexander wasn’t really sure how to act around Lafayette, he couldn’t really get a read on the man- _Person? Someone that dresses the way they did could hardly conform to a gender, best to use they/them for now_ \- so the shorter male did what he did best, he pulled out his best behavior and his well-trained charm. Alexander pulled the chair out for Lafayette to sit down and smiled invitingly, causing them to giggle.

    “Merci, mon ami.” They sat down and helped Alexander push in the chair, smiling as the other all but ran to the seat across from them.

    “So, Alexander was it?” Lafayette didn’t wait for confirmation- As if they’d _actually_ forgot their soulmate’s name. “Tell me about yourself.”

    Alex squirmed a bit, not sure where to start. Before long, he spoke with a confidence only he seemed capable of. “Well, I’m twenty-one years old, I’m actually double majoring in political science and creative writing at Columbia, and I’m originally from the Caribbean island of Nevis.”

    Lafayette raised a pristine eyebrow “You don’t go here?”

    “No, I only come here on the weekends or when I don’t have class. It’s only about a two hour drive and Aaron always-” Alex feels the knot in his stomach come back at the thought of Aaron, whose probably sitting in his dorm waiting for him to call or text with an apology.

    Luckily the other seems to pick up on that. “The Caribbean huh? It’ll be nice to have another immigrant around here.”  That brings a grin out of Alexander and the knot seems to loosen some.

    “Enough about me, what about you?” He says quickly.

    “Moi? Well, I’m also twenty-one, I use they/them pronouns-” Ha, he guessed right. “-and I am actually not in college. School is not one of my favorite things, I'm afraid.”

    Alexander blinks “Oh? Then what were you doing in the dorms?”

    “I was visiting a friend, trying to convince him to come out tonight, you might see him later- But don’t be surprised if you don’t, he is très occupé with homework; he’s studying to become a doctor.”

    “Noted. But, if you don’t go to college, what do you do?”

    “I’m a dancer!” Lafayette’s eyes brighten, an infectious smile on their face. “Ballet, Jazz, Hip-hop, Latin, ils sont tous tellement incroyables!” They smirk deviously and lean forward, eyes playful and voice almost a soft growl. “Erotic dancing too, if you’re lucky enough.”

    Alex feels a chill run down his spine- Ironically where Lafayette’s soul mark is- and stutters. “I-I have a feeling my luck will change.” Lafayette goes to speak but a quiet, almost inaudible voice stops them cold.

    “Faggots.”

    He’s not sure which one of them acted first, but within a second him and his new friend are both confronting the man a table over.

    “Ah, Charles Lee, of course.” Lafayette all but spits glaring daggers at this ‘Charles’ character. “You’ve never been one to mind your own business, have you?”

    “How can I mind my own business when you’re over there shoving yours in my face?” Charles asks, getting up. Surprisingly, he does not back away from Lafayette’s obviously stronger stature. But Alex would be damned if he was to let Lafayette handle this; he’d been aching for a fight since he left Aaron’s, and the fire that had dulled for Lafayette was now back, burning behind his eyelids and on his tongue.

    “All we were doing was talking quietly amongst ourselves,” Alex squeezed in between them, getting in Charles’ face “If that is a problem for you, maybe you’re the one shoving _your_ lifestyle in _our_ faces.”

    Charles scowls and looks over the shorter male’s head. “New toy, Lafayette?” He glances back at Alex. “You know he already has a soulmate, right? You don’t mean shit to him.”

    “I know he already has a soulmate.” Alex scowls. “I’m one of them.” Charles’ eyes widen a fraction and he looks at Lafayette again.

    “You’re a defective?”

    Alex isn’t sure if the chill that goes through him is from the bar door opening or the word that just left the other man’s mouth, but he sure as hell doesn’t process his clenched fist acting without his brain, yet he still takes satisfaction in the crunch that comes from Charles’ nose.

    The bar goes dead silent as Charles holds his nose, blood dripping out from between his fingers, his face set in shock before rage overtakes it. Suddenly Alex feels an exploding pain from his jaw and he’s on the floor, a heavy weight on his chest and punches raining down on him before he can even collect himself. Luckily, a pair of hands haul the weight off Alex, while another darker pair help Alex up. He recognizes the one helping him up is Lafayette, but the man standing in front of Alex is new. He has wild curly brown hair that’s been pulled back and a surprising amount of freckles. He holds himself with confidence that seems almost too natural as he confronts Charles.

    “Fuck off Lee, you’ve caused enough shit.” Freckles sneers, fists balled at his side, and surprisingly enough it looks as though Charles is backing down.

    “Whatever, it’s not as if defective faggots are worth my time anyway.”

    The only thing keeping Alex from swinging again is Lafayette’s hands on his shoulders, and, as Charles walks away, Alex is torn between wanting to kick his ass and also never wanting to see him again.

    “Thank you, John.” Lafayette says to Freckles, laying his chin on Alex’s head and wrapping his arms around his waist. “Think you could look at his jaw? He was hit very hard.”  
    “Sure.” Freckles- John- says. He takes his time taking his jacket off, not that Alex is complaining- He’s perfectly fine being held by Lafayette- and then starts examining Alex’s jaw.

    John whistles, gently prodding the bruise already starting to show up on his jaw  “You sure know how to take a punch, babygirl.”

    Alex inhaled sharply and grabbed the hands on his jaw, adrenaline spiking back up, _two_ soulmates in one night? This was just wonderful luck!

    “ _No fucking way!_ ” Alex all but squeals, bouncing in Lafayette’s arms.

The other two are startled by his sudden out burst, and John looks at him with an almost hopeful but guarded look. “What?” He asks, one of his hands laying over his left breast protectively as Alex lets his hand go.

    “You’re my soulmate too!”

    “Too?” John asks as Lafayette gasps, reaching out and grabbing John’s arm

“Mon ami! We share a soulmate!”  They proceed to drag Alex and John back to the table, but it seems neither of them are willing to be away from Alex as Lafayette shoves John into the chair next to him then drags a chair to Alex’s left side and sits, eagerly looking between the two shorter males.  Thank god Lafayette looked happy, because honestly Alex was ashamed of how he couldn’t seem to look away from John; he was _beautiful_ , freckles littered across his chubby little cheeks and plump lips naturally pouted. Regardless of them being soulmates, Alex would have been smitten the moment their eyes met, his own fiery passion reflected in the man’s eyes, a shared connection even without the soul-bond.

    “Alexander Hamilton.” Alex says, taking John’s hand and kissing it, causing a red tint to nearly cover the freckles on his face.

    “J-John Laurens.”  Alex smiles even larger, not letting go of the warm, soft palm.

“Well, my dear Laurens, let’s get to know each other.”

    The three of them spent nearly the rest of the night in the bar, not really drinking, but talking. They were all very different but yet so similar that the trio somehow talked for hours, and Alex left the bar that night warm from the inside out, for once not caused by the buzz he had going, and walked back to the dorms with a skip in his step. He hadn’t felt this happy in a long time; he felt as if nothing could bring him down, and as always-

    The universe had to fuck with him.

    As soon as he walked in the dorm, he was greeted by Aaron, who was sitting at his desk and very clearly wide awake. His eyes were rimmed red and, for the first time since they met, he had a short sleeve shirt on, the white letters fully on display.

    “We need to talk.”

    Alex no longer felt warm.


	5. Terrible Things

**** Alex slowly sat down across from Aaron on the bed, trying to focus on anything but the awful things running through his mind. Aaron wasn’t going to leave him, soulmates don’t do that- they just _don’t_. “What do you want to talk about?” He asks quietly, hesitantly reaching out to hold Aaron’s hand and relaxing a bit when the other man didn’t pull away. At least Aaron wasn’t repulsed by him.

    “Something we should have talked about a long time ago.” Aaron runs his fingers over the sentence on his arm, ' _My boyfriend will be here shortly, but thank you'_ written in small, elegant penmanship. Alex has always had questions about it, but Aaron never wanted to talk about it; maybe he was finally ready.

    “Her name was Th-Theodosia.” Aaron starts, his voice catching on her name, only continuing when Alex squeezed his hand encouragingly. “We met when I was fifteen and, like most young soulmates, we jumped right into things. She dumped her boyfriend and I actually moved in with her. She was five years older than me and in her second year of college; she was studying to be a social worker.” Aaron smiles ruefully. “She was good with people, I think that’s why we worked out so well. She excelled in everything I lacked.” He focuses back on Alex, rubbing his thumb along the boy’s knuckles. “She would have loved you.”

    Alex feels his throat catch and smiles softly. “I would have loved her.” And he would have. If Aaron loved her this much there was no way Alex wouldn’t have grown attached as well.

    “We had the perfect life, and when she got pregnant a year later I was… God, I was ecstatic, I didn’t care that I was still a kid.” He smiles genuinely. “I was going to have a family again.”

    Alex heart hit his stomach, Aaron never mentioned a baby, that had to mean… “What happened to them?”

    Aaron looks down at their hands, intertwined between them. “We had a little girl, Theodosia II, and she looks just like her mother but with my eyes.” He grins. "She's beautiful."

    “Wait.” Alex frowns. Aaron wasn’t using past tense anymore, that must mean- “She’s still alive? Aaron, you never mentioned a daughter.”

    “I wasn’t ready to share that. You have to understand, Alexander, she’s all I have left of Theodosia; I wanted to get to know you first.”

    “Two years.” Alex says. “You waited two years to tell me- Your _soulmate_ - you have a _child_. A living creature-”

    “I had to make sure you’d stay.” Aaron met his eyes, a stubbornness Alex never seen seen before swimming in them. “She’s lost enough people already.”

    Alex sighs. This was something to deal with another time. “What happened to Theodosia?”

    “Her immune system was always weak, but after she gave birth it only got worse. She got the flu about a year and a half after Theo was born… She didn’t last long.” Aaron blinks back the tears in his eyes. “I couldn’t raise Theo on my own and still go to school, so Theodosia’s parents take care of her while I’m in school; I see her on holidays.” That’s when it hit Alex.

    “That’s why you’re trying to graduate so fast, to get her back.”

    Aaron nods. “I have to be around for her, Alexander.”

    Alex bites his lip, he never realized Aaron had been keeping things this _big_ from him. He could understand the reason behind it, but it still stung to think about Aaron keeping things from him after two years.

    “Why are you telling me this? Why now?”

    “I want you to meet her.” It only took a moment before it hit Alexander who ‘her’ was, and he thought his heart would explode, but the next words Aaron spoke proved to be even more overwhelming. “I want to introduce her to my boyfriend.”

    “Oh, we’re boyfriends now?” Alex tried to put as much sass into the question as he could, but even he could hear the pure desperation, the pure _hope,_ in his voice.

    “If you’ll still have me.” Came Aaron’s reply, the smile Alexander had fallen in love with gracing his face.

    “No more secrets?”

    “No more secrets.”

    Alexander jumped onto Aaron’s lap, crushing their lips together and moaning happily when Aaron reflected his own eagerness, all of the anger and bitterness seemingly disappear as Aaron grips his hips and pulls him closer, deepening the kiss. Kissing his soulmate was unlike anything Alexander had experienced before, every slide of Aaron’s lips against his own sent tiny shocks through his whole body and left his bones feeling like jelly. Every soft touch dragged down his side or over his thigh contradicting deliciously with the hard appendage poking at his ass, and when they fell into bed together that night every slide of their sweaty bodies made Alex feel more connected to the man than he ever had. Every little sigh and moan Aaron let out as Alex rode him into pure pleasure was forever imprinted in his mind and as they laid together post-bliss, Aaron’s fingers lovingly tracing all of the sentences covering his body, Alex drifted off peacefully for the first time in years, finally feeling as though he had found a place to call home again.

    He’d worry about telling Aaron of Lafayette and John tomorrow, for now he would just enjoy the gift in front of him.


	6. Chapter 5: Almost There

Alex woke up slowly, peacefully, for the first time in a long time. Aaron was curled around him, still in a deep sleep, drooling onto Alex’s hair. It would have been disgusting if he wasn’t so happy, he couldn’t believe it, they were finally together. Alex could have stayed there all day, if his bladder wasn’t screaming at him. He slowly got out of Aaron’s arms and ran to the bathroom, quickly relieving himself and washing up a bit. Once he made sure there was no... residue left over, he walked back out and grabbed his jeans off the ground, digging his phone out of his pocket to check the weather. 

16 unread messages.

Fear gripped Alexander tightly, something bad must have happened, but with Aaron here, what could it have been? With shaking hands he opened the first message, confusion taking over his panic as he read the simple ‘good morning <3’ message from an unknown number. He dismissed it as a wrong number and deleted it, opening the next text.

‘This is John btw, forgot to add that.’ 

Well, Alex thought as he saved John’s number in his phone, that explains 2 of the 16 texts, but what of the others? Surely John wouldn’t have texted him that much? He hesitantly started opening the others, another new numbered good morning text, but this one was signed ‘Love Lafayette’. He also saved Lafayette’s number and when he went back to his messages; all of the unopened texts had Lafayette’s name on them, and after a quick read he realized that it was nothing of utter importance, just Lafayette wanting to share what had been happening to them that day mixed with some  _ exaggerated  _ compliments thrown his way, he couldn’t help the tiny smile that came on his face from how endearing it was that they were thinking about him when he wasn’t there.

“What’s got you smiling like that so early in the morning?” A gravely voice asked in his ear as a warm hand was placed on his side, moving him gently so Alex wasn’t blocking the toilet anymore. 

Alex jumped, nearly dropping his phone. “Jesus Aaron, don’t sneak up on me like that!” The squeak in his voice caused said man to raise an amused eyebrow, humming as he started to relieve himself. “I wasn’t aware I was sneaking up on you, my apologies, love.” Alex’s heart stuttered at the endearment, his face flushing, Aaron had never been one for pet names. 

_ He hid a child from you, how well do you actually know him?  _ His traitorous and often hurtful mind supplied, Alex’s stomach dropping at the thought. Honestly, did he really know Aaron? The man never showed much emotion, had an intelligence that matched his own and could easily lie his way out of anything if he so chose, who’s to say that the Aaron he thought he knew actually didn’t even exist?

_ What if he doesn’t even love you? _

No matter how much he loathed to admit it, it’s a possibility; Alex could just be  _ the replacement  _ for Theodosia, someone for Aaron to use more for pleasure than anything else, to use for-

“I can hear you thinking from here, what on earth could have you so deep in thought at 9 in the morning?” Aaron’s voice floated through the haze his mind had created, effectively grounding him to the present. The warm hands returned to his sides and he was pulled so his back rested against Aaron’s chest. A soft peck to his neck helped Alex relax more into him, and as soon as Aaron started rubbing soothing circles into the small pudge on his stomach, he knew his thoughts wouldn’t return for a while.

“You know, that’s the second question I’ve asked that you’ve given no response, are you feeling alright? I can’t possibly imagine my Alexander missing the opportunity to speak unless something was amiss.” Aaron teased gently before Alex noticed his face twist a bit in the mirror. 

“Having regrets after last night?” He asked softly, a hint of nervousness leaking into his tone. 

“-Of course not.” Alex says quickly, turning in Aaron’s arms so he could look him in the eyes. “I’ve just been distracted.”

“By what?” 

Alex faltered, looking nervously at the ground. “Well, um-” He shakes his head, squaring his shoulders and looking Aaron in the eye, he wasn’t going to chicken out, Aaron had known from the beginning that there would be others. “I met two of my soulmates last night, at the bar.” 

Aaron’s arms tensed around him, his face scrunching up briefly before he regained control of his emotions, quickly putting on the mask he wore for everyone else. “Oh? Who are they?”

“Don’t do that.” Alex growls; he couldn’t handle Aaron shutting him out again, not after the wonderful night they had had. “Don’t hide your emotions from me, I want to know how you  _ really  _ feel about this, Aaron.”

Aaron’s face went through a lot of different emotions before finally settling on resigned discomfort, his arms pulling away from the lighter male. “I’ll admit, I was hoping to have you to myself a while longer.”

“You had me to yourself for two years, you just never did anything about it.” Alex tried keeping the bitterness out of his voice, he really did. But in the end, he just couldn’t help but feel it creep into his words.

“That’s not fair, Alexander. I told you-”

“Yeah, yeah I know.” The Caribbean sighs softly, laying his head on Aaron’s shoulder. “I wish it could have just been us a little longer too, but I can’t control when I meet my soulmates, and I definitely don’t regret meeting them.” Which is true, especially as he thinks of the way John’s freckles stretch when he smiles or how Lafayette throws their head back as they laugh; he could never regret meeting any of them.

“The circumstances aren’t ideal.” Aaron starts, causing Alex to tense in his arms. “But I knew you’d have other soulmates, so I really can’t complain.” He finally meets Alex’s eye. “Who are they? What are they like?”

Alex feels the happiness from earlier flood him again, grinning as he grabs Aaron and leads him over to the bed to sit.

“Okay, so, the first one I met, their name is Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette.” Alex takes pleasure in the way Aaron’s eyebrows shoot up “Yeah, mouthful right? Anyway, They’re the same age as me- they’re non-binary, if you hadn’t noticed- and is a dancer at local studio. They’re currently living a few blocks away from here with their other soulmate, Hercules, and comes to campus to visit their friend, John-”

“Laurens?” Aaron asks, and at Alex’s surprised nod, he sighs. “I know who you’re talking about, I’ve seen them hanging around him.”

“How do you know John?” 

“I took freshman art with him, he sat two seats down from me.” 

“Oh..” Alex grins nervously. His soulmates know each other, this could go as well as last night or end very, very badly “What did you think of him?”

Aaron looks at him suspiciously. “Loud and a little abrasive, quick to give his opinion on everything, but not unbearable. Why?”

“Well…..that brings me to my next soulmate, John-”

“Noooooo.” Aaron groans, and in an unlike Burr manner, dramatically throws himself back on the bed. Alex lets out a startled laugh and leans over Aaron, smiling when his face shows no sign of actual reluctance.

“Hey, complain to the universe, not me.” Alex chuckles, snuggling into Aaron’s chest.

“I will, I’ll write a complaint so eloquent it will put all your writing to shame.”

“Well now I have to write a complaint, no soulmate of mine would say that.”

Aaron laughs softly and nuzzles the top of his head, rubbing his back as they fall into a content silence.

“You know.” Alex says softly after a few minutes. “I had plans to go to Lafayette’s to get to know them and John more, would you like to come?”

Aaron’s hand faltered on his back. “Would you want me to come?”

“Of course.”

“Then I’d love to.” 


	7. Chapter 6: F.R.I.E.N.D.S.

Alexander and Aaron arrive at Lafayette’s around noon. Alexander was bundled up in a winter coat and hat while Aaron had on only a long sleeve shirt and khakis, which pissed off the Caribbean to no end.

“How the hell can you wear fucking khakis in this weather?” He complained.

“Alexander.” Aaron chuckled. “It’s only 60 degrees, it’s not that cold; you’re just not used to cooler temperatures.” 

“Weather like this is why people think global warming is fake.” Alex grumbles as he knocks on the door, shuffling impatiently for the heat he could feel from the apartment. The music playing inside has a nice beat to it, but Alexander cannot understand any of the words being said. He knocks on the door, louder, and the music stops and is followed by the quick shallow steps of high heels racing for the door.

“Alexander!” Lafayette squeals as they open the door, dressed in a floral romper and black stilettos, leaving the shorter male breathless- even before the bone crushing hug. The hug lasted nearly a full minute, between Alex seeking warmth and Lafayette just being naturally affectionate, before Aaron cleared his throat. It's only a split second of eye contact before Lafayette is hugging Aaron, squealing obnoxiously into the shorter male’s ear. Aaron seems to flinch as he's embraced, almost tensing up at the touch.

“You must be Aaron! Alexander told us so much about you!” Lafayette left a violet lip stain on Aaron’s cheek before turning back to a now blushing Caribbean. “For a writer, Alexander, you didn't describe his beauty clearly.” 

“Beauty?” Aaron asks, wiping at the stain on his cheek while looking smugly at Alexander, chuckling when the younger male hid half his face in his jacket. "You described my beauty?"

“I did," Alex stammers. "Not very well, but honestly nothing I say could capture your true beauty.” 

Well, now Aaron was the one blushing, and Alex cannot help but feel smug.

Sensing that neither Aaron nor Alexander would be looking at anything besides the ground till the embarrassment wore off, Lafayette grabbed both of their hands and led them into the room.  “Mon amours, look who I’ve got~” They called to John and another person Alexander and Aaron had never seen before. The stranger watched them as John quickly made his way across the room to his soulmate, embracing him as if he would disappear any moment.

“My dearest Laurens.” Alex breathed.

“My Alexander.” John hummed, cradling Alex’s face in his hands. The duo stay quiet for a moment, staring into each other's eyes with a mystic longing that makes the other tenants feel uneasy.

“You know, John.” The stranger interjected. “The whole ‘stare until we pop a boner because we're so connected.’ thing is such a cliche. Might wanna lay off it.” 

Both Aaron and Lafayette chuckled as John huffed. “Don't act as if you and Laf still don't do the same thing.” At that Lafayette put their hands up in defeat and walked over to the stranger, seating themselves on the couch next to him.

"Burr, right?" John looks at Aaron.

"Yes." Aaron says.

"We had art together, right?" John asks.

"Yes, we did." Aaron says. "You always drew sea creatures."

"Better than drawing the same sunflower over and over again." John snorts. "That shit got pretty old."

“How about we go get lunch as we get to know each other?" Lafayette quickly interjects, getting to their feet. The stranger- Who Alex can only assume by now is Hercules, Lafayette's 'Daddy' mate- follows suit and joins the group standing near the door.  "I know an amazing pizza place right off campus, wouldn't be more than a ten minute walk.” 

“You're trying to kill me.” Alex groans. “It's too cold to walk.”

“-Hercules has a scarf you can borrow!” Lafayette says cheerfully and looks back at their mate, who just chuckles and disappears into the other room, retrieving a scarf and putting it around Alexander’s neck with a grace that leaves Alex stunned for a moment.

“I couldn't possibly wear this, it's yours-” Hercules gently covers the smaller male’s mouth with the scarf, smiling.

“Green looks beautiful on you, keep it.”

Alexander almost completely inhaled his scarf, and Aaron voices what he cannot.

"Holy shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update such a short chapter guys, my girlfriend is the one who writes this fic with me, and her mom passed in a car crash in April and she just hasn't had the right mental state to write, hopefully the next one will be faster and better.


End file.
